Señor Mimo
by Writer65
Summary: Las Chicas SuperPoderosas enfrentan al villano de la serie original, Señor Mimo.
1. El Nacimiento

**Este fic ocurre antes de la derrota de Él a manos de las chicas:**

-¡Fuera de aquí, payaso de cuarta!

Tom sintió como recibía una fuerte patada en el trasero y salía volando de la casa, aterrizo en el duro y frio piso de asfalto.

-¡Y no vuelvas!-grito el cumpleañero, quien estaba detrás de su padre.

-¡Así se dice hijo!-luego se escuchó como la puerta de la casa era cerrada bruscamente, mientras Tom se ponía de pie y se sobaba la cabeza.

-¡Ouch, mi cabeza!-con una mirada desvalida volteo a ver hacia la casa donde, literalmente, lo habían echado a patadas-Supongo que ya a nadie le gustan los payasos.

Pensó desanimado, Tom era un payaso, Señor Arcoíris El Payaso, era su nombre, después de que su esposa lo dejará, sin nada, Tom había tenido que recurrir al trabajo de payaso de fiestas infantiles, un trabajo que era un asco, para empezar, su mal humor no le ayudaba para animar a los clientes, segundo, los niños de ahora, eran unos pequeños bastardos que parecían no querer otra cosa más que torturarlo.

-Debería darme por vencido-dijo Tom mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su casa, su esposa también le había quitado el auto-Eres un perdedor, digo, solo mírate.

En el cristal de una tienda de comestibles, Tom cio su reflejo.

Su disfraz de payaso consistía en una peluca de color rosado, la cara pintada de blanco, con dos puntos de color rojo al lado de la boca y la clásica nariz roja, una camisa de mangas largas con las líneas de los colores del arcoíris, y unos pantaloncillos con círculos de colores, además de unos enormes y graciosos zapatos rojos.

-Esto es lo que realmente eres Tom, un payaso, y lo que siempre serás-dijo desanimado mientras miraba hacia el suelo, lo que él no sabía es que justamente encima de él, un ser extremadamente poderoso y malvado lo estaba observando detenidamente, su nombre era tan malvado y tenebroso que solo podían llamarle, _El_.

_-¿Pero qué es esto que ven mis ojos?-_dijo El con lastima_-Un perdedor, un payaso, alguien realmente desesperado, ¡Justamente lo que necesito para deshacerme de las súper-poderosas!_

En el aire, se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas de lo feliz que estaba.

_-Este tipo en un infeliz, y estoy seguro de que quiere compartir su infelicidad con todo el mundo, entonces hagamos su deseo realidad, ¡hagamos que el mundo sea un lugar infeliz para todos, en especial para esas malditas chicas entrometidas!-_continuo El levantando los brazos hacia el cielo-Ahora, partículas negras, ¡Hagan su trabajo!

Con su pinza apunto hacia Tom, de su pinza salieron miles de partículas negras que envolvieron a Tom y empezaron a levantarlo del suelo hacia los cielos.

-¡¿Pero qué?!-pregunto Tom mientras veía como sus pies eran separados del suelo-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

Luego comenzó a dar vueltas, y vueltas, mientras sentía como un nudo se le forma en el estómago, y que cada vez le costaba más respirar.

_-¡Eso es mis partículas, conviertan a este pobre diablo en un monstruo! _

Las partículas habían formado un remolino alrededor de Tom, y luego, hubo una explosión y Tom aterrizo en el piso, de pie, ahora era diferente, y se sentía diferente, sus ropas coloridas ahora eran blancas y negras, su camisa de rayas era ahora blanca y negra, tenía guantes blancos, era como un mimo en vez de un payaso, y estaba enojado.

Enojado con su esposa por abandonarlo y dejarlo sin nada, de los niños y sus estúpidos padres, estaba enojado en el mundo entero, ¿Por qué él era el único que tenía que sufrir? No, si él no podía ser feliz, entonces nadie en el mundo lo sería, iba a ser de la tierra un lugar miserable.

Y para hacerlo, primero tendría que quitarle el color a las cosas, los colores, le dañaban los ojos y eso no le gustaba, comenzó a caminar de nuevo, pero esta vez dando grandes pasos, con cada paso que daba, las cosas que tocaba perdían su color, se hacían blancas y negras, un árbol que estaba plantado en la acera no solo perdió su color, sino que todas sus hojas se le cayeron.

-¡Si, eso es!-dijo El aplaudiendo, estaba viendo todo desde las alturas-Este nuevo sujeto me agrada. Pero luego se cruzó de brazos y miro al mimo-Aunque debería agregar el rojo a su colección.

Mientras tanto, dos niñas paseaban por la calle, una iba en una patineta y la otra en un monopatín.

-¡Mira esto!-dijo una de ellas, la que estaba en la patineta, mientras se impulsaba para ir a la cabeza-¡Soy más rápida que tú!

-¡Valeria cuidado!-grito su amiga al ver que estaba a punto de estrellarse contra Tom-¡En frente de ti!

Valeria vio hacia el frente y apenas pudo frenar, había sido un verdadero milagro, unos centímetros más y habría chocado con él.

-Lo siento mucho señor, no lo vi-dijo Valeria, pero después vio la cara del mimo y grito, era horrible.

Tom se tapó los oídos, luego su cara tomo una expresión de dolor y odio, toco el hombro de Valeria y esta se quedó paralizada, el color desaprecio de ella, así como la felicidad y el optimismo.

-¿Valeria?-pregunto su amiga que se detuvo detrás de ella-Oiga señor ¿Qué le hizo a mi amiga?

Tom solo la toca a ella también en el hombro y el resultado fue el mismo.

Las dos chicas ahora eran a blanco y negro.

-Oye-dijo Valeria con voz apagada-¿Quieres jugar?

-No, no tengo ganas-respondió la otra, las dos se sentaron en la acera y se cruzaron de brazos, sus rostros inexpresivos, Tom las miro sonriendo, luego comenzó aplaudir, eso sí era diversión, luego comenzó a dar saltos y saltos mientras continuaba esparciendo su mal humor a través de toda la ciudad.

_-Esto es magnífico, si las súper-poderosas tocan a este monstruo perderán todas las fuerzas y ganas para enfrentarme, entonces yo podré dar el golpe final de una vez por todas-_dijo El sonriendo y frotando sus pinzas, luego dio vueltas y se fue volando mientras reía_-Ya quiero ver la cara de esas tontas cuando conozcan a este nuevo monstruo!_

Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio del profesor Utonium, Ken estaba jugando con Poochi, cuando de repente el perro cibernético detecto las partículas negras de Él causando estragos en la ciudad.

-¡Un monstruo está en la ciudad!-grito Poochi.

-¡Tenemos que llamar a las chicas!-Ken.

Poochi asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Chicas Súper-poderosas, las necesitamos!

Las chicas estaban en casa de Burbuja ayudándola a limpiar su enorme hogar, una vez más.

-Chicas, les agradezco mucho su ayuda-dijo Burbuja agradecida mientras terminaba con su cuarto-No sé cómo hacen todo tan rápido.

-En, bueno, creo que es un talento nato-dijo Bombón mirando hacia otro lado.

-Sí, eso debe ser-dijo Bellota.

Un pequeño secreto que Bombón y Bellota tenían era que siempre que ayudaban a Burbuja con la limpieza, usaban sus poderes para hacer las cosas más rápidas y sencillas.

-Bueno, me alegro de tenerlas apoyándome-Burbuja-No sé qué haría sin ustedes.

Luego las dos de ellas repararon en que Burbuja traía en sus manos unos libros de colorear para niños.

-Burbuja ¿qué es eso?-pregunto Bellota, señalando con su mano al libro.

-Oh, esto, nada, solo son unos libros que coloree cuando era una niña pequeña-respondió Burbuja sonriendo-Me sentí un poco nostálgica, eso es todo.

Luego guardo los libros en un cajón de su escritorio mientras Bellota suspiraba.

-Deberías dejar esas cosas amiga-Bellota-No son para una señorita de tu edad.

-Ah vamos Bellota, déjala ser-dijo Bombón con una sonrisa, lo cual hizo sonreír a Burbuja también, de repente, sus cinturones comenzaron a sonar.

-¡Nos necesitan!-dijeron las tres al unísono.

Luego bajaron lo más rápido que pudieron las escaleras, en la entrada estaba la abuela de Burbuja.

-Cariño, ¿A dónde van con tanta prisa? ¿Tus amigas no van a quedarse a cenar?

-Si abuela, es solo que una emergencia se ha presentado, y necesitamos que atenderla.

-Oh, ¿es muy grave?

-No, podemos manejarla, pero tenemos que darnos prisa.

-Entiendo, vayan con cuidado, y regresen antes de cenar.

-Lo haremos-Burbuja.

Luego de eso las chicas salieron y pudieron transformarse, luego, levantaron el vuelo.

-Si es la banda Gangrena no los voy a dejar sentarse en una semana-Bellota.

-Solo espero que no sea Sedusa, no me gusta lastimar a Annie-Burbuja.

-Sea lo que sea acabaremos con el-Bombón.

**Bueno, no sé porque últimamente me dio por volver a ver episodios de Las Chicas Súper Poderosas Z y pues me acorde del payaso de la serie original, y para mi es una lástima que no lo hayan usado en la "reinvención"**

**Por lo que pensé que podría usarlo para un fic, ojo, si alguien ya escribió algo como esto quiero dejar claro que no estoy copiando, no sé alguien ya lo hizo así que por favor, sin comparaciones.**

**Eso es todo, próxima actualización pronto.**

**Bye. **

**Gracias por leer. **


	2. Chicas Superpoderosas vs El Señor Mimo

Bombón, Burbuja y Bellota llegaron al centro de Saltadilla solo para ver que todo había perdido su color, era como estar en una fotografía vieja.

-¿Qué es lo que paso aquí?-pregunto Bombón.

-¿Dónde están todos los colores?-pregunto Burbuja preocupada-Se supone que las plantas son verdes, el cielo azul, las manzanas rojas, ¡¿Entonces porque todo está a blanco y negro!?

Dijo Burbuja lloriqueando.

-Oh vamos Burbuja-Bellota-Tranquila, seguro esto no es nada más que una broma de Él.

-Sí, esto tiene sus huellas por todos lados-Bombón.

Las chicas comenzaron a volar hacia el frente para ver si encontraban algo que pudiera ayudarlas a encontrar al culpable y derrotarlo, pero lo único que encontraron fue gente sin color y deprimida.

-¿Hola, hola?-pregunto Bombón a un anciano que ni parecía notare su presencia.

-Em, señor, podría por favor hacerme caso-Burbuja.

-¡Que no escucha que le estoy hablando!-dijo Bellota sacudiendo a una anciana violentamente.

-¡Bellota!-dijeron Bombón y Burbuja alejando a Bellota de la anciana.

-¡Déjenme, yo la haré hablar!

-Cálmate-dijo Burbuja.

Cuando Bellota estuvo tranquila, la soltaron.

-Algo muy malo esta pasado aquí-dijo Bombón mirando alrededor-Me siento como en una de esas viejas películas de terror.

-A mí no me gusta, las cosas deberían estar a color, no a blanco y negro, bueno, excepto por las que si deben estar en blanco y negro.

-Debemos encontrar al responsable y patearle el trasero, tal vez así las cosas regresen a la normalidad-sugirió Bellota.

-¿Pero dónde lo podemos encontrar?

Como una respuesta su pregunta, en frente de ellas estaba El Señor Mimo, terminando de quitarle el color a todo lo que se le cruzara.

-¡Miren!-dijo Burbuja señalándolo.

-¡Oye tu detente!-grito una vez más Bellota.

El Señor Mimo se dio la vuelta y las miro con una horrible sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Odio a los payasos!-Bellota.

-Bellota, él no es un payaso, es un mimo-dijo Burbuja corrigiéndola.

-Eso no importa, vamos por el-dijo Bellota.

Las tres volaron hacia el, entonces el Señor Mimo se echó a correr.

-¡No podrás perdernos!-le grito Bellota.

Entonces El Señor Mimo se detuvo, saco un globo de su bolsillo y comenzó a inflarlo, luego otro, y otro, los dejo volar libremente mientras seguía inflando más globos, los que ya estaban inflados volaron hasta las chicas y explotaron al entrar en contacto con ellas, cegándolas por un momento.

-¡No puedo ver nada!-chillo Burbuja.

-¡Yo tampoco!-dijo Bombón.

El Señor Mimo termino de inflar los globos y luego se mofo de las chicas haciendo un gesto con la boca, sacándoles la lengua.

-¡Y estuvo!-dijo Bellota sacando su martillo.

Se lanzó contra el mimo y trato de aplastarlo, pero el mimo se movió y le dio una patada en la cara, Bellota retrocedió, miro al mimo con mucho odio y arremetió contra el de nuevo, pero volvió a esquivarla, simplemente moviéndose a un lado, luego la había empujado y por poco Bellota pierde el equilibrio, pero logro mantenerse en pie.

-¡Descuida Bellota, allá voy!-dijo Bombón mientras volaba hacia ella, lanzo su yoyo contra Señor Mimo pero la esquivo saltando en el aire, aterrizo muy lejos de ellas.

Luego se puso de pie y movió las manos como si estuviera usando chacos, las chicas lo miraron confundidas.

-¿Qué está haciendo?-Burbuja.

-No lo sé-Bombón.

-Se está haciendo el tonto-dijo Bellota.

De repente el mimo salto sobre ellas, y las golpeo usando sus chacos imaginarios, los cuales, las chicas sintieron muy reales, las chicas fueron a dar contra una banca y ahí se quedaron, el mimo miro victorioso como las estaba humillando.

-¡Muy bien, esto termina aquí!-dijo Bellota.

Burbuja se puso de pie, sacó su arma y lanzo burbujas contra el mimo, estas explotaron en sus ojos, aunque no grito, el Mimo abrió mucho la boca y soltó los chachos imaginarios, luego se puso de rodillas y se llevó ambas manos a los ojos.

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad!-dijo Bombón mientras se quitaba su moño y se lo lanzaba al mimo, usándolo como boomerang, este le dio al mimo en la nariz.

-¡Mi turno!-dijo Bellota, con su martillo golpeo al mimo y lo mando a volar.

-¡Eso te pasa por quitarle el color a todas las cosas!-dijo Burbuja.

El mimo había desaparecido, sin embargo, nada había retomado su color.

-Las cosas siguen a blanco y negro-dijo Bombón viendo a su alrededor.

-Sí, es cierto-afirmo Bellota.

-Tenemos que ir por él y hacer que nos diga que ha hecho, y como resolverlo-Bombón.

-Pero Bombón, él es un mimo, los mimos no hablan-Burbuja.

-Pues ya veremos si no habla-dijo Bellota, haciendo una mano puño y golpeándolo con la otra.

_-Oh chicas, no tendrán que molestarse_-dijo una voz encima de ellas.

Todas voltearon a ver hacia arriba y vieron a Él.

_-Hola chicas, mucho tiempo sin vernos._

-¡EL!-dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

_-Así es, soy yo, y veo que conocieron a mi último amigo._

-¡Debimos saber que tú estabas detrás de todo esto cretino!-grito Bombón.

-¡Ahora si lo has hecho patán!-dijo Bellota enfurecida.

-¡Si, dile al mimo que devuelva el color!

_-¿Por qué no se lo dices tú? Esta justo detrás de ustedes._

Las tres se voltearon al mismo tiempo, y como Él les había dicho, El Señor Mimo estaba justo detrás de ellas, sonriendo, levanto ambas manos y toco a Bombón y a Bellota en los hombros, las dos gritaron mientras el color desaparecía de sus cuerpos.

-¡Bombón, Bellota!-grito Burbuja.

Cuando el color había desaparecido de ellas, el Señor Mimo sonrió y salto, dejando por detrás a Burbuja, el mimo corrió mientras esparcía su amargura por todos lados, mientras que Burbuja lo veía alejarse, luego vio a sus amigas.

-¡¿Qué les ha hecho?!

_-A no llores pequeña burbuja, ellas estarán bien, algo pálidas, pero bien._

-¡Devuélvelas a la normalidad El!

_-Lo siento, solo El Señor Mimo tiene el poder para hacer eso, pero no deberías preocuparte, ellas se ven geniales, es más._

El tenia puesto un disfraz de payaso de rodeo, y montaba sobre un enorme toro, el toro se paró en dos patas mientras que Él se quitaba el sombrero que llevaba en la cabeza y gritaba "Hihaaaa" luego, el toro avanzo a máxima velocidad y luego aplasto a Bombón y a Bellota, Burbuja grito al ver que sus amigas eran aplastadas por las pesuñas del animal, ahora eran dos platos en el piso.

-Creo que nos pasó un toro encima-dijo Bombón sin ánimo.

-No me importa-respondió Bellota.

_-¡Un toro podría pasarles encima y ellas ni se darían cuenta!-_dijo El riendo malévolamente.

-¡Déjalas en paz!-dijo Burbuja, volando hasta ponerse en frente de sus amigas, El y su toro estaban en frente de ella, el toro saco humo de su nariz y le apunto con sus cuernos.

_-Oh, la pequeña Burbuja se cree muy poderosa, sin tus amigas no eres nada, no podrás derrotarme tu sola._

-Tal vez no pueda, pero no permitiré que les hagas más daño-dijo Burbuja, mientras sostenía su arma con más fuerza.

_-Si así lo quieres. _

El pateo al toro en el estómago, este se puso en marcha, sus cuernos apuntaban al estómago de Burbuja, ella soplo lo más fuerte que pudo y una burbuja enorme salió, era tan grande que encerró a Él y a su toro, quienes fueron levantados del suelo y comenzaron a volar lejos.

_-¡¿Qué?!-_dijo El mirando a su alrededor-_Bueno, no importa, tu sola no podrás vencer a mi monstruo, ahora que son solo dos emo-tristes, tarde o temprano, voy a destruirlas._

Él se rio mientras se alejaba volando, Burbuja lo vio hasta que desapareció de su vista y luego vio a sus amigas.

-Oh no-se dijo-¿Ahora qué voy hacer?


	3. Love Makes the World Go Round

Burbuja había llevado a Bombón y a Bellota al laboratorio del profesor Utonium para un análisis, luego de hacerles unos estudios, el profesor regreso a la sala, donde Burbuja esperaba junto a Ken y Poochi.

-¿Qué tienen profesor, van a estar bien?-pregunto Burbuja preocupada.

-Me temo que si no hacemos algo no-dijo el profesor angustiado-Bombón y Burbuja presentan síntomas de una depresión mayor, este tipo puede llegar a durar semanas, meses, pero esta, por lo que veo podría durar para siempre.

-¡Para siempre!-repitió Burbuja aterrada-¡Eso no puede ser, profesor debe haber algo que podamos hacer!

-Profesor-dijo Poochi-Yo sé que es lo que pasa.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Ken.

-Ese Señor Mimo tiene el poder de quitarle la felicidad a todos los que toca-dijo Poochi-Puedo sentirlo, pero también puedo sentir una debilidad.

-¿Una debilidad?-preguntaron los tres humanos al mismo tiempo.

-Si-Poochi-Es un ser que transmite la tristeza, entonces necesitamos algo que venza a la tristeza.

-¿Pero qué?-pregunto Burbuja.

-¡Una canción muy alegre!-dijo Poochi saltando en el aire.

…

-No quiero estar aquí-dijo Bellota mientras que Burbuja la colocaba en el escenario, luego le puso una guitarra en las manos-Esto es tonto.

-No Bellota, solo espera y veras-le dijo Burbuja a su amiga en blanco y negro.

Luego fue por Bombón y la subió al escenario, lo habían montado en menos de una hora, en el centro del parque, el profesor Utonium había provisto de los instrumentos y las bocinas, como era de día no necesitarían las luces, aunque el ambiente era deprimente puesto que todo estaba en blanco y negro, pero eso estaba por cambiar.

Burbuja iba a tocar la batería.

-¿Estás lista?-le pregunto Ken a Burbuja.

-Lo estoy, pero, ¿y el señor Mimo?

-El vendrá hasta nosotros-Poochi –No podrá resistirse, esta canción es todo lo que odia.

-Bueno, esperemos que funcione-Burbuja.

Tomo sus baquetas, y comenzó a tocar, entonces, las cosas a su alrededor comenzaron a tener color de nuevo.

-¡Funciona Burbuja!-le dijo el profesor.

-¡Canta Burbuja!-dijo Poochi saltando de la emoción-¡Canta!

Burbuja sonrió y comenzó a cantar.

_Open your eyes and take in everything that you see_

_Look at all the colors, red, yellow, blue, and green_

_We can take an airplane and fly across the globe_

_Look down upon the colors, everyone come on, let's go_

_Because_

Bombón y Bellota recuperaron sus colores, sus miradas indiferentes desaparecieron y dieron paso a dos sonrisas muy grandes.

-¡Canten!-dijo Burbuja alegremente

-Pero no nos sabemos la letra-Bellota.

-Solo canta, la canción esta en tu corazón.

Bellota miro a Bombón.

-Ya empezó con sus cursilerías.

-¡Solo canta!-dijo Bombón tocando-¡Es genial!

-Bueno, aquí vamos…

_Love, love, love, la la love_

_La la love makes the world go 'round_

_Love, love, love, la la love_

_La la love makes the world go 'round_

Toda Saltadilla comenzó a recuperar sus colores mientras que las chicas cantaban y tocaban, pronto, la gente comenzó a caminar hasta el centro, donde luego, comenzaron a gritar de la emoción, la felicidad de las chicas era contagiosa.

_Open your ears and listen what the world has to say_

_Hear the birds and bells and you will have a brighter day_

_Everyone has a special song deep inside their heart_

_If you want, you can sing with us, it's the perfect place to start_

Pero un monstruo no estaba feliz con el espectáculo, El Señor Mimo, vio el concierto de las chicas y se enojó mucho, le había tomado toda la mañana quitarle el color y la alegría a Saltadilla, y ahora. ¡Las Mocosas Súper-Poderosas regresaban! Cerró su mano, transformándola en un puño, luego comenzó a correr hacia las chicas, Bombón se dio cuenta de esto.

-¡Ahí viene!

-¡A pelear!-dijo Bellota.

-No-Burbuja-Canten, solo canten, nuestra música lo vencerá.

_Love, love, love, la la love_

_La la love makes the world go 'round_

_You can't hurt me with the things that you do_

_I'll pick up dandelions and I'll give them to you_

_Puppy dogs, kitty cats swimming in love_

El Señor Mimo se llevó ambas manos a los oídos, el sonido era insoportable, la letra era demasiado empalagosa, las voces estaban felices, y hacían que todos se sintieran a gustos, la gente cantaba y bailaba, se reían, se divertían, era demasiado para él, no podía soportarlo.

Las partículas, fastidiadas de tanta alegría, abandonaron el cuerpo de Tom, y comenzaron a volar de nuevo hacia Él, mientras que El Señor Mimo dejaba de existir, y Tom, mejor conocido como El Señor Arcoíris El Payaso, caía al suelo, inconsciente.

_Love, love, love, la la love_

_La la love makes the world go 'round_

_Love, love, love, la la love_

_La la love makes the world go 'round_

Las chicas terminaron la canción, volaron encima del público que las aclamaba hasta que llegaron a donde Tom estaba inconsciente.

-Vaya, pero si no es nada menos que un payaso-Bellota.

-Sí, parece que las partículas negras de Él lo han abandonado-Bombón.

-Bueno-Burbuja-Eso es bueno, ahora mejor vamos a dejarlo en su casa, antes de que despierte y haga preguntas.

-¿Y si vuelve a ser ese mimo?-Bellota.

-Lo detendremos, como siempre-Bombón.

…

Tom despertó gritando, y bañado en sudor.

-Vaya, ese tiene que ser el sueño más raro que haya tenido-dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama-Tal vez estoy trabajando mucho, debería descansar un poco.

Afuera, las chicas miraban como el hombre se recuperaba.

-No recuerda nada-Bombón-Buen trabajo chicas.

-Sí, más le vale no ponerse a deprimir a las personas nunca más-Bellota.

-No fue tan mala, cantamos una linda canción-Burbuja.

-Pero jamás se repetirá de nuevo-Bellota.

-Pero nos vimos tan lindas-Burbuja.

-Déjalo ya Burbuja-Bellota.

Las tres chicas comenzaron a alejarse, volando, entonces, El aprecio, observo a Tom mientras se ponía de pie e iba a la cocina.

-Decepcionante-dijo-Pero, lo tendré en la mira, este sujeto tal vez pueda serme de utilidad en el futuro…

Luego se alejó riendo malévolamente, mientras su cuerpo se transformaba en un remolino de maldad.

-Después de todo, no fue tan malo que las chicas lo vencieran, me gusta el negro y el rojo, ese tipo debe mejorar su vestuario.

**-Fin- **


End file.
